


The Last Subspace Communication

by CaptainWeasley



Series: Lieutenant Hyana Stadi Reporting for Duty, Captain [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, because star trek really needs more queerness, i made myself sad when i thought about the implications of this drabble, i made up the betazoid swear words because i couldn't find any on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one voice Lieutenant Stadi wants to hear on the eve of the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Subspace Communication

"So, how did it go?"

Stadi's lips opened into a wide grin.

"It was good."

The woman on the screen raised an eyebrow. She had known Stadi for too long to be convinced by her modesty.

"Okay, it went really well. Amazingly well, actually. Captain Janeway seemed impressed with me, and I didn't even talk to her that long."

Anora smirked deviously.

"Maybe that's why she was impressed with you, flygirl. She just didn't get to know you well enough."

Stadi started to laugh.

"You evil kam'bdsha!"

She shook her head, still smiling, then continued to talk.

"The mission is top secret, so don't tell anyone I said this, but I get to fly an Intrepid-class starship into the Badlands!"

Stadi wasn't usually one to get overly excited, but in that moment she was almost jumping up and down on her chair.

For a moment, when Stadi had first said the words, Anora had actually seemed impressed, but at the sight of Stadi's childlike glee she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sometimes I think that you love starships more than you love me."

Now it was Stadi's turn to grin deviously.

"Of course I love starships more than you! But as far as organics go, you're my favourite."

Anora waggled a finger at her playfully.

"I would slap you for that if I wasn't so many light-years away."

Stadi caressed the edge of the screen lightly with one hand, wishing she could touch Anora through the desktop monitor.

"I really miss you, you know."

Anora's gaze became tender.

"Aw, don't get all sentimental on me now, flygirl. I'll be back at Starfleet headquarters in two weeks, you in three. Maybe we can take posts on the same ship after that. Alright?"

Stadi nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that I miss you _right now_. And this form of verbal communication is so limited. We can't even share our thoughts..."

She stared blankly at the screen for a moment, then blinked a few times in order to gather herself. She and Anora always pretended that the long distance didn't bother them, but they both knew it did. Telepathy didn't leave much room for pretense, and it brought a sense of closeness that couldn't easily be substituted.

_Only three weeks_ , Stadi promised herself. _I can manage three more weeks._

"Hey. Hyana!"

Stadi startled at the sound of her hated first name. 

"What have I done now?"

Anora was looking at her intently, her eyes full of empathy.

“You're supposed to be happy, you big glidyza! You get to go on an amazing mission, piloting an Intrepid-class starship! I don't want to see another frown on you today."

Stadi couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I just... I love you. It's difficult not to miss you sometimes."

"I love you too, flygirl. You get out there and you make me proud, you got that?"

Stadi nodded, smiling at the sudden intensity in her girlfriend's voice.

"Don't I always?"

Anora seemed to bite back a chuckle but otherwise ignored the comment.

"And if you don't come back to me in one piece I'm going to have a word with that Captain Janeway, you hear?"

Stadi sighed dramatically, internally moved by the love she could hear in Anora's voice.

"I promise that nothing will happen. I'm piloting the ship, remember?"

Anora started to smile, but before she could say anything the computer in her room chimed something that was not clearly audible in the transmission.

"Sorry, my shift in engineering starts in two minutes, I have to go. I love you, flygirl."

Stadi blew her a kiss.

"Love you too, imzadi."


End file.
